


Sweet 'n' Cheesy

by Sephirotha



Series: Dedicated [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Love Poems, Petrarchan sonnet, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 05:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11960868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephirotha/pseuds/Sephirotha
Summary: I can’t believe that I am doing this all over again.





	Sweet 'n' Cheesy

When in bed I love to listen to the rain,

As it pitter patters on the roof above.

It reminds me of our sweet, cheesy love,

And recalling it fills me with an aching pain,

For without you I feel dumb, lost and plain.

You are my lovely and loyal dove.

You and I fit together like a hand in a glove.

I can’t believe that I am doing this all over again.

 

Writing can cause great stress,

Triggers the doubts and fear,

And all I want to do is shout.

But with you I could care less,

Knowing you will lend an ear,

And suddenly all my worries peter out.


End file.
